


Find Me At First Sun Light

by freedom_convicted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bamf!Kylo Ren, Gen, Hux and Kylo get along for once, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Star Killer Base Destruction, Seriously you'll either hate him or love him at the end of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedom_convicted/pseuds/freedom_convicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Star Killer Base gone and after some time to recover such destruction, Hux and Kylo are sent to a secret base to organize with other First Order officers and plan their next move. Turns out they weren't the only ones who got the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me At First Sun Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot but it ended up turning into a 3 part series. Who knew. Inspired by a drawing I did a while ago of Kylo wearing General Hux's jacket. Can be found here: http://freedomconvicted.tumblr.com/post/145408377706/return-the-jacket-when-we-find-one-another

**-Part 1-**

 

 "It reminds me a little of Arkanis."

Ren looked back from a slightly fogged window to General Hux. Outside there was a downpour which seemed to persist throughout the day. If the temperature dropped any lower Ren was sure it would begin to snow. For now, the dark storm clouds only promised heavy drops of rain that creased down a near by river out south. Although their current location- an abandoned Empire fort and lookout tower- had not been tended to for years, it held up against the storm and whatever natural disasters occurred before their arrival. It stood over a tough platform, elevated specifically to keep from flash floods or mud slides. The tower like building looked on towards a coal black beach and vengeful ocean, standing over a sturdier mountain with little worry. Outside, stormtoopers kept guard under the pouring rain. Some were lucky enough to remain in the fort's walls; pacing all halls and entry ways, while others walked the perimeter soaking in the storm. Ren glanced back at the darkening sky, flashes of lightening breaking through the mountain range out at a distance.

"Does it storm like this often?" Ren asked behind his helmet.

"More so in the winter." The general peered into the window as well. "But it isn't as unforgiving as it is here."

"The sooner you get this meeting done the quicker we can leave."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "You're joining me as well." Although he couldn't see it, Hux knew Ren was making a face. "Suck in your pride for another few hours and you'll be shipped off to whatever God-forsaken planet you wish to journey to."

"This is a waste of my time." Ren hissed.

Hux rolled his eyes. "Everything is a waste of your time if it doesn't include what _you_ want." The man turned to face Ren. "You are going to be listening in on very important information regarding the First Order's next military steps, Ren. I suggest you quit acting like it has nothing to do with you. It might not be some spiritual battle going on between you and other Force users but you won't be under my charge for some time. That means you won't have my men at your disposal. Best you make friends with the other generals attending. They won't be as generous as I was."

Ren's shoulders stiffened when Hux began to make his depart towards the meeting room. He caught up with the general's pace, fists clenched. "I don't need the help of military officials who look a me like some specimen."

"Over dramatic as always." Hux sighed. They approached a room accompanied by two stormtroopers guarding a set of doors. "Just try not to cause a scene. This isn't the Finalizer."

The doors opened and the two men stepped in. Whatever chatter or murmuring occurring between the officers came to an immediate halt at the new presence in the room. They were all fashioned in black uniforms, most wearing similar rings or indicators of their position within the ranks of the First Order. Some were new faces Hux didn't recognize, others were names he had memorized from photos he'd seen and only a few he could recall having discussions with. Since the destruction of Star Killer Base, the First Order had begun to spread out more profoundly in numbers. Although the base did chew out a fair percentage of stormtroopers and officers, it didn't completely cripple them. The First Order needed to reorganize, strategize and rethink their next move. This was what General Hux was here for and what Ren was here to listen on. Supreme Leader Snoke had tended to the men prior to the destruction of the base. Hux was not completely torn away from his power. Although he didn't have a base of his own he still had troops to lead and the Finalizer to command. He knew Snoke was keeping his thumb pressed down on him; forcing the general to travel to planets preparing fresh new stormtroopers and officers for his ship. He wasn't allowed to initiate attacks, he wasn't given a spectacular weapon to test on planets, he wasn't to operate outside of restocking. It was humiliating but Hux kept his head up high, knowing although he did suffer a massive blow, he also took out several planets, near crippling the Resistance with only a few words. Taking a calculated move and winning the right battles, The First Order would have the galaxy at their fingertips in no time.

As for Ren?

His progress remained a mystery as it always did. Hux remembered seeing Ren defeated, exhausted and enraged when boarding the Finalizer. He didn't stay long on the ship and Hux was partially grateful he didn't have to deal with Ren's constant refusal to be medicated. It wasn't stormtroopers or an agents of the First Order who took Ren away, but three of the Ren Knights. Hux never spoke with them. He wasn't even sure the knights were capable of speaking but he did see them off, ensuring their leader was safely aboard their ship before being sent away. When Ren returned to the Finazlier, he wore the same mask, the same outfit but held a different air to him. Ren was quieter and his voice didn't quiver with anger as quickly. The snide remarks shared between the general and knight didn't end but Hux noticed a type of calculation in Ren's speech. Ren never spoke of his training and Hux never asked. Whether he matured in the process was still debatable. The two fell back into their routine until Supreme Leader Snoke sent them to a disclosed location where an abandoned Imperial fort would host a very important meeting among the higher officials of the First Order and where, in the end, the two would part ways to follow their own paths.

And here they stood, side by side, staring back at the officers.

"General Hux," An elder general by the name of Tombedse broke the silence, gesturing to an empty seat. "So nice of you to join us. You may take a seat."

Hux gave a nod, offering a glance towards Ren to see the man chose to prop up a wall from the furthest end of the room. So long as he was quiet, Hux wouldn't complain.

The meeting went on and just as Ren suspected, it was boring as all hell. The accompany of voices spent their time filing names of planets, listing targets -whether it be person or place-, the troops on hand and those which would be prepared in due time. Ren heard a few locations the officers were interested in occupying, overlapping his own plans. He kept those members in mind, figuring he might have to force himself to be friendly with them. Should they be difficult Ren knew how to get what he wanted. Aside from those who tapped his interest, Ren mostly listened to what General Hux had to say. Where Kylo was leaning he could easily stare down the man. Although he would never openly admit it, the familiarity of Hux's presence made the meeting tolerable. Ren didn't make an appoint to stir or draw attention to himself, but he did notice how some of the men and women glanced towards his direction. He never worked with any of these people. He had free reign among the commands but Ren always found himself returning to Hux's ship, bossing Hux's troops around and causing mayhem within Hux's presence. Ren figured he always came to the general because he was one of the few who directly spoke with Snoke. Ren wasn't even sure the Supreme Leader attended to other First Order commanders but Hux was always frequently spoken of, if not, the only one.

Ren watched patiently as Hux explained a fuel source he'd like acquired among the outer regions. It wasn't the biggest gain but every source taken from under the Resistance's hands was a gain for the First Order. Ren's posture eased as Hux pulled up a hologram of his tactics. Behind the helmet, Ren's eyes followed the man's hands, pointing out key areas and ultimately selling his proposal to the others. It was so beneath him but Ren admired the passion Hux still held. He'd take every win he could get.

_V r r r ...._

Ren held still. His body tensed slightly, the gaze he kept on Hux now falling beyond that. There was something outside the fort. Something distant but filled with energy and coming at a fast speed. It couldn't have been another officer, everyone was accounted for. Ren closed his eyes, feeling the object rip through the force and start straight for their base. It had to be a machine -no animal was capable of such speed. Ren took in a breath, feeling for any presence within the machine. He felt a few and there were now multiple objects heading straight for them. Ren hadn't noticed he was staring at the ceiling which drew some attention from those in the room. Without notice, Ren walked around the table, stepping behind Hux who was now seated.

"General, we need to leave." Ren warned.

"What are you talking about?" Hux glared.

"There's something out there. Something coming right for us."

Hux wanted to protest that nothing lived on this planet which would make that impossible but he quickly noticed the others have seized speaking. The general cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

The two made an exit from the room. When they were at a distance, Hux folded his arms.

"What is this about now?"

"I don't think the First Order is the only one occupying this planet."

"Are you saying we were followed?"

"Its possible."

"But not likely."

_V R R R R R..._

They were getting closer.

"Does this fort have ray shields?"

"Most likely. Wh- Ren! _REN_!"

Ren was already looking for the main control room of the fort. He stormed his way through the halls until finding a room with a few men watching monitors and diagrams reporting the power being used. Ren quickly discovered an operating table for the ray shields but Hux was faster in intercepting him.

"Ren there's nothing out there."

"Get out of the way, general."

"This fort is the only thing with a strong enough signal to penetrate the storm and call back to the First Order. If you pull up those shields who knows how long it will take to get the energy back to send a transmission!"

V R R R R R R!!!

Ren didn't have time for this. He lifted his hand towards the button for the ray shields and his finger flicked downward. There was a click and the room went black. The emergency lights came up seconds after, a dim red glow illuminating the walls. Before Ren could react, an enraged Hux grabbed him by the cape.

"Ren, I swear-!"

The sound of a blast coming from the open sky pierced over the ray shields. The fort shook by the impact by didn't budge. The operating men within the room looked towards the ceiling, wondering what that could have been. Another blast fell, this time forcing Hux to respond.

"Status on those ray shields!" He barked.

"Shields are up at ninety-two percent, sir."

"Have our outside stormtroopers reported on what they're seeing?"

"Reports are coming in of bombs from the east side of the fort, most likely by aircraft."

Hux gave Ren a look. Although he didn't say it he did acknowledge that the knight was onto something. A barrage of blasts erupted this time, lining over the ray shield.

"Have every laser canon within the perimeter occupied by a stormtrooper. Get the turbolaser above the watch tower charged but don't use it until there is a clear shot."

"Yes sir!"

"General Hux." General Tombedse stepped in the room with a few of his men. "Go with the others in the safe room below the fort."

"What?"

"I'm relieving you of duty." The elder man said. "I'm the one who issued this location, I know the fort and its uses. You and your companion will stay in a safe location until we can fend off these attackers."

Hux's jaw clenched. "Yes sir."

"Shields down at eighty five percent."

Hux turned his heel, starting for the door with Ren following behind. Two stormtroopers escorted them out, taking the men to the bunker. Ren tilted his head downward, walking in step to Hux.

"You're just going to do as he says?"

Hux gave a sharp exhale. "He's not wrong. He's worked this location for other meetings before. He probably knows the fort's uses better than I do myself."

"And you're fine with just sitting and waiting like some useless animal?"

"Ren, this isn't something we planned for. This location is meant to be abandoned and unknown to many. We have limited resources we need to use wisely and, more importantly, a room full of military officers who need to be kept alive." Hux scowled. "Who ever is attacking us chose a damn good time to do it. They'd be taking out some very important military figures for the First Order."

Ren fell silent. The two entered the safe room and filed in along side the other men and women. They had been debating on the cause of the attack and threw guesses on who could be at charge for it. One of the generals approached Hux, which drew some attention. Ren was beginning to get tired of these cold-calculating eyes being pointed towards him. He took a step closer to Hux, falling close enough to just brush the back of his arm.

"What's going on out there General Hux?" The approaching man asked.

"Aerial strike coming from the east." Hux said quick and sharp. "The storm is making is difficult to pin point the targets. I can't say I know who is attacking us."

"It has to be those damn Resistance pilots." A voice barked.

"Regardless of who it is," Hux said aloud. "We must hold out until we're more informed on the issue."

"And should they penetrate through our defenses?" Another asked.

"The fort holds four ships near the south wing which can hold a few gunman and all of us." One officer offered. "I say we use those to make an escape should the enemy make it through."

The solution was responded with many agreeing but few bringing up a point of rebuttal. Ren found himself allowing the debate to melt into a single blur of words. He didn't really care for these officers. He knew it would be foolish to let these men and women die but their lives weren't on his hands. Ren had no order to protect them, only himself. If given the chance, he knew he'd likely abandon them and only pull Hux out of the fire. Ren glanced at the general passing his thoughts. Hux was standing tall as usual, hands folded behind his back and nose tilted upward just a little. There wasn't a viable to risk his own safety for that of Hux's but Ren would do it. Supreme Leader did have a slight favor for the man's ability to get things done and Ren could not stand the idea of having to deal with the shrill tone of another First Order general trying to tame him. They were probably weak willed. Ren could feel the way the air shifted when he entered a room. They wouldn't stand up to him like Hux did, they'd probably try to pass him along to other generals should he become a nuisance. Ren wondered if Hux would have done the same was he not ordered to behave with him. The knight leaned inward a bit more, his chest now pressed firmly against Hux's arm. The general didn't flinch away but Ren noticed the way the man's shoulders relaxed a little.

Some time went by when the rumbles of explosions grew less. The officers, once barking out suggestions and accusation, now fell into quiet murmurs. Some came up to Hux and held a polite conversation; either about the situation at hand or small talk of Star Killer Base and how its impact would be recognized as a historical achievement for the First Order. Hux gave his thank you's. When left alone, Hux fell out of his stance, bringing his hands up front and rubbed them together. He tilted his head towards Ren.

"I hope your not sleeping behind that mask."

"I'm not," Ren responded.

"You're awfully quiet."

"I'm concentrating on the fighter crafts." Ren explained. "There were about seven but now there's five. They're not soaring across, they're making dive bombs inward and dropping explosives."

"At close range?"

"Probably just under the clouds. It keeps them from being seen."

"Bastards came prepared."

"Wait."

This time Hux turned his head, looking at the helmet which stared forward. He'd never understand the usage of the Force and what it entails but Ren did save them from possible death and he wasn't about to brush him off quite as easily. Ren's helmet tilted to the side, facing towards Hux.

"I think they have ground support. I can't tell how many people are there but there's something big. I think its a mobile weapon."

"Do you know where it's coming from?"

"The east." Who ever was attacking them seemed to be stationed that direction. "We should use the turbolaser to disable it."

"Can you get me an estimate of its location?"

"I can get you close enough to it."

"We have to tell the General Tombedse ." Hux went for the exit of the safe room, only to be stopped by the stormtroopers standing by. "Step aside men."

"We're sorry general. We have orders to keep you here."

"I have important information I need to share with General Tombedse."

"We can't let you leave. It isn't safe."

"Augh!" Hux turned. "Ren!"

Ren was almost disappointed Hux couldn't see his smug grin. How often was he ordered to make a stormtrooper stand down? Weren't these Hux's obedient slaves? Ren shot his hand out, a gust of energy tossing the men across the room and into the wall at the other end. The two hurry to the main control room of the fort, unacknowledged by armed stormtroopers who were busy with their own orders. Just like the men at the safe room, Ren pushed away the troops standing guard with a quick raise of his hand. Hux entered the room, finding General Tombedse watching a hologram monitor of the status of the fort.

"General!"

"I thought I told you to stay in the safe room." General Tombedse said.

"I know but my accompanying partner here has information on a possible ground support. If we don't take it down now while they're at a distance, our next chance may be too late."

"You expect me to hand over this defense on the assumption of some religious fanatic and what he _believes_ he feels?" General Tombedse sized up Ren. The knight pulled his shoulders back slightly, almost ready to throw a punch.

"If it wasn't for him this fort would have already been nearly destroyed by the first bomb drop." Hux retorted.

"General Hux, I will have you escorted out of here and put into _prison cells_ along with your partner if you do not-"

_BAM!_

The room shook violently and emergency lights flickered. Hux was nearly knocked off his feet by the explosion made but Ren caught him. General Tombedse regained his composure, eyes wide and scowl deepening.

"What the hell was that?" He barked.

"Massive impact made from the east side sir! Shields are down at twenty one percent. We can't take another hit like that."

"Is the turbolaser still functional?" Hux asked, coming towards the hologram board and pulled up a diagram of the open territory.

"Up and ready, sir."

"Have the men operating it on stand by. Ren," Hux gestured for Ren to come towards the hologram. "Can you show me where the ground support might be located."

"Give me a second." Ren took in a breath, feeling through the disturbances around him. He left the sensation of the air crafts breaking through the sky, going through the thick of grass and heavy brush. His reach continued onward, parting through natural land for something man made.

"You better know what you're doing, boy." General Tombedse growled from behind Hux.

Ren's fingers shot out to the hologram. "Around here."

"Set the turbolasers approximately forty two degrees east. Fire beyond two hundred meters."

The information was relayed and a fire of shots came from the top of the tower. Hux watched intently at the area Ren pointed out, listening to the incoming result.

"Direct hit, sir." Hux let himself breath. "We're getting reports of a few ground troops and a large machine. Looks to be a single canon."

"Set the closest laser canons to fire at that weapon!"

Hux paced around the holo board, expression tensed and hands, once again, folded behind his back. Ren watched him but kept his focus on the weapon outside. The energy of the explosions broke through and made the machine more transparent. It came to a pause and Ren was losing it.

"Direct contact."

"Their fighter crafts are coming back from the north." Ren said.

"Fire another shot at the ground support with the turbolasers. Set the laser canons to face north ward. Prepare for another raid."

Hux finished his pacing. The ray shields weren't going to last. Fighting blind against the rain storm would make it impossible. He needed to get the other officers out of here and keep the attention of those fighter crafts on the base. Hux opened his mouth to give the order when the air nearly knocked out of his lungs. He fell back, feeling one hand cupped around his head and was pressed against another body. The world shook violently, an eruption of a loud bang deafening Hux's ears. The room grew hot and air unbreathable upon the collision. Hux didn't realize he was clinging to a body until his fist slowly unclenched. He opened his eyes, the debris stinging and smoke making it a little difficult to see. Hux looked up, finding Ren was the one who pushed him to the ground and knelt over his body, holding him close. His other arm extended outward, palm open to a new hole in the wall. The control room was devastated, torn down by the explosion and Hux caught sight of bodies thrown across the rubble- ripped up and bleeding. Whatever impact made, Hux could only guess Ren kept some of the damage at bay between them.

"Are you okay?"

Hux nodded. "I'm fine."

"That's two you owe me, general."

Hux grimaced. He pushed himself away from Ren, quickly getting to his feet. "We need to evacuate the others. Come on."

The general climbed past the rubble of the control room. He saw a flash of a familiar black coat crushed under the room's remains. That was one general down. He wasn't going to lose anymore. Hux grabbed the attention of a group of stormtroopers, ordering them to prep up the vehicles in the south wing. A few blasts overhead made Hux hiss under his breath and double his pace towards the safe room. Upon approaching the hall, he was partially glad to see the men and women had already lined themselves up and were leaving its corridors.

"Generals." Hux called out. "I have the ships ready. We need to hurry."

The group made their way towards the southern corridors. The fort shook violently upon each bomb being dropped and explosion made but none come towards their direction, only making the fleeing party stumble at the trembling ground. The control room was no doubt demolished by now. Hux wondered what their attackers were aiming for. They seemed intent on destroying the fort and kept their distance. He assumed they were targets of an assassination. Most likely a desperate attempt to cripple the First Order's military leaders instead of bargaining them. Would they return to count bodies of officers laying dead in the rubble? Hux glared, body tightening with anger. Up ahead the air crafts were ready to depart. Hux stood back, making sure everyone was aboard one of the ships. When satisfied with the body count, Hux climbed aboard one and took one of the railings hanging from the ceiling. He looked to his side, fully expecting Ren to be right beside him. Instead he found the man standing a few steps away from the ship.

"Ren." Hux gestured for him to join. "Come in. We're leaving."

"I'm staying behind." Ren said simply.

Hux let go of the handle, stepping off the ship to stand in front of Ren. "This isn't up for debate, we have to go."

"If I don't take down as many of those fighter jets there's no way you guys will make it far from here without getting shot down."

"How in the world do you intend on taking down a jet without one of your own? You can't just use the Force." Ren fell silent and Hux was sure he was making some demeaning look. Letting out a defeated sigh, Hux began to shrug off his jacket. He wrapped the jacket around Ren's shoulders, giving a tug at the lapels.

"What are you-?"

"The fabric will keep you warm and you won't get soaked under it. Believe me, you'll need it." Hux said. “I expect you to return the jacket when we find one another again.”

"I will." Ren promised.

Hux gave Ren a final look over. The jacket appeared out of character to the knight's current wardrobe. It may have been covered in slight debris but it was far more in uniform than the tattered robes the man wore. He didn't comment on it. Hux nodded and returned to his previous position, calling to the pilot that they were ready to leave. The engines fired up and ships lifted from the ground. Hux kept his eyes fixed on Ren until they left the hangar. They'd find one another again.

Ren shifted under the new weight of Hux's jacket. He slid his hands through the sleeves, finding it did keep him warm. The knight stepped out of the hangar and into the pouring rain outside. He was mildly impressed to see the rain didn't soak under the jacket quickly or weigh him down more. He faced the skies above, lightening flashing overhead and illuminated the dark sky for a few seconds. Stormtroopers were still firing blindly at the sky, taking only guesses of where they should aim. Ren pulled out his hands and raised them towards the open storm. It was as if the palms of his hands extended forward, reaching through the force and feeling his way passed any disturbances. Far ahead Ren could sense the fighter jets. One was making another dive bomb for the base camp. Ren concentrated on the outline of the jet, following its momentum. He knew he wasn't strong enough to throw the jet an opposite direction but he could propel it off course. Ren's hands shook harder, pulling the jet down further and further, forcing it into a crash course directly towards the ground. The jet broke out of the thick storm clouds and heaved forward, flying just over the fort and smashing into the ground below. The impact light the sky, heavy smoke joining the clouds and a new fire engulfing the remains of the wreckage.

Another set of bombs dropped over the center of the fort. Having a better feel for the jet, Ren managed to find a grip for the next one easier. Its pilot launched back upward and Ren clutched its speed. There was another air craft within close proximity and Ren made it into his next target. He kept up the high speed the jet was flying at, feeling the pilot's desperate attempts to slow down. The fighter jet jerked to the side, acting as an oncoming bullet and slammed directly into the other jet. Ren's felt his body heaving forward, almost riding out the momentum of the craft he held onto. The skies burst with a spectacular work of fuel aflame and whatever remaining bombs were left. The two fighter jets crashed off towards the open mountain.

Two more to go.

Ren explored the open sky, now in tune with the sensation of the fighter jets. He found one easily but couldn't grasp the last. Ren closed his eyes, expanding his grasp further in the sky. It wasn't above. Where could it have gone? The knight jerked his body towards the direction the fleeing generals. His heart was beginning to pound, the deafening sound flooding his ears. He stretched his grasp fast in speed, searching through the waves of rain and brush. There. And beyond the fighter jet were only three Imperial air crafts. Ren's blood boiled, only able to imagine the damn pilot managed to shoot down one of the ships. He bared his teeth, fingers clutched down as if grasping the fighter jet and pulled his hands apart. The jet's engine ripped into two, an explosion breaking its course and speeding downward. Ren took little satisfaction in destroying the fight jet. He stood in the rain, panting heavy and desperately searching for another Imperial craft, hoping maybe it turned another direction.

In his concentration, Ren didn't noticed the last jet was shot down and heading straight for him.


End file.
